piratesonlinefandomcom-20200214-history
Goliath
The Goliath is a massive Level 40 Ship of the Line in the service of the Royal Navy that you must fight in the Black Pearl Boss Battle at the end of The Black Pearl Crew Story Quest. It appears first at the beginning cutscene of the Black Pearl Boss Battle, but is a boss after the final cannon towers are defeated. She carries eighteen broadside cannons and uses Firebrand and Round Shot ammunition. It is the last obstacle you must overcome during this quest. After you have sunk the Goliath for the first time after finishing the story quests, you attain 2,000 Notoriety points, the highest number of points you can get from a quest so far, and the story quest is successfully completed. You will also gain the Leadership sailing bonus and a bonus potion at random order. Game Tips *Right before you attack the Goliath there is a tower fort at the end that is the hardest. Take all of the power you can to take it down, but leave ammo for the Goliath! *Before moving to the last stage, have ALL crew take port side (left) guns and be ready before the scene changes. *During the cinematic, NO ONE should fire their cannon. It can cause a terrible lag. *At the beginning of the Goliath stage, the Black Pearl is at a stand still, get her moving immediately! If you have Take Cover, use it first - then Open Fire to aid your gunners. *Try to stay at the Goliath's 2 o'clock position. She won't be able to broadside and any forward guns will have difficulty. *Depending on the size of your crew, you can alternatively use Full Sail or Ramming Speed to get out of the Goliath's firing range, then take it out with Thunderbolts from afar. This is more effective if you are in a small crew, or doing a solo run. *Don't mess about! Gunners should use their best loads and take out her hull ASAP, as there's a good chance that the ship is already significantly weakened at least. Even at full health the Goliath can sink the Black Pearl quickly. *Another strategy is to take out the sails first. This will stop the Ship's movement, so you can get to a good position (like the front or back of the Goliath). Once you are out of the Goliath's firing range, focus on the hull. Not only will taking out the sails get safety, you will get more reputation! *Don't forget you are sailing the Black Pearl! As from the paragraph above, aim for the sails first. It will allow you to get to a better range to hit the hull's deck. Or, you can go straight to the Goliath and sink it with your broadsides, but remember, the Goliath still has her guns and broadsides, too! *Another good strategy for battling it is to take advantage of the Black Pearl's speed by first getting as far away from it as possible, as this will force it to sail towards you - rendering its broadsides and side cannons useless. Just remember to keep the Black Pearl turned towards it, so that way when the Goliath is close enough, you can fire on it, but it cannot fire on you. If it catches up to you, once again sail away from it. Repeat this until the Goliath sinks. Old Goliath Originally, the Goliath was a massive level 39-42 War Frigate, but it was later redesigned as a Navy Ship of the Line, much like the Battle Royale and Tally-Ho. Note The name of this ship may refer to the 74-gun, third-rate HMS Goliath that sailed the seas in 1781 or the second-rate, 80-gun HMS Goliath that sailed in 1842. It is the weakest of The Ship of The Lines, due to it being only Level 40 while the other Ship of The Lines being 59 - 81 Category:Navy Ships Category:Boss Ships Category:Ship of the Line